paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunther (SDC)
Gunther is a first generation street dog. He is owned by the Thunderfan212. This article is currently a work in progress, so please do not edit it without her permission. Gunther is one of the examiners in the SDC. The other is Tortellini. His job is to examine food or objects brought back from the retrievers to see if it’s safe. Biography: Gunther was born in a litter of seven pups. His mother was a F1B Goberian bred back to a Golden Retriever (F1 Goberian {Purebred Golden Retriever X Purebred Siberian Husky} X Golden Retriever) and his father was a F1B Goberian bred back to a Siberian Husky, (Purebred Siberian Husky X F1 Goberian {Purebred Siberian Husky X Purebred Golden Retriever}) making Gunther an F2 Goberian. (F1B Goberian {Purebred Golden Retriever X F1 Goberian Golden Retriever X Purebred Siberian Husky}X F1B Goberian {Purebred Siberian Husky X F1 Goberian Siberian Husky X Golden Retriever}) All of Gunter’s siblings had different coat types and colors. Gunther has a genetic mutation that made his coat blue instead of black. He was immediately sent to the doctor to see if the mutation was harmless. The doctor said he was fine. He spent a lot of time playing with his brother Andrew as a young pup. They were really close. At seven years old, Gunther was the first to be adopted. His owners had a unique “farm”, with tons of illegal animals such as lions, tigers, flamingos, elephants, etc. They used an old farm for their illegal zoo, where the animals were severely malnourished. Gunther was used as a guard dog to project the animals. He became really close with all of them, but he had the closest bond with Ellie, an African Elephant. Gunther was not taken care of either, and was given human food. Luckily, he could smell if it was poisonous or not. When he was twelve, police officers came over to the “farm”. They saw several dead, sick, injured and malnourished animals. The owners were put under arrest and the animals were sent to sanctuaries. Gunther was put into a no kill shelter. He spent a few days in there, watching several dogs get adopted. He decided to make a break for it and run away. Gunther lived on his own for three years, then noticed a familiar looking pup. He decided to go investigate, to see who it was. It was Andrew! He ran to his brother, and pounced on him. At first, Andrew was frightened and alerted Parker and Rafe. Rafe attacked Gunther while Parker growled and barked at him. After being attacked, Andrew immediately recognized him, and the brothers were reunited. Rafe and Parker apologized for mistaking him for a random stray, and they showed him to Max. Max saw that he could he a great attack dog and examiner. He ranked him a Beta. He currently lives with the SDC. and is happy to be reunited with his brother again. His good sense of smell help determine if objects, food or water is hazardous or safe. Personality: Gunther is very laid back. He makes friends easily, and is quite the social butterfly. He’s really friendly towards everyone. He likes to pull pranks and make jokes occasionally, but also takes his job as a Beta seriously. He tries to get his brother to stand up for himself, but it never works out. He’s more violent than Andrew, and will gladly fight someone who’s an intruder, or someone who’s annoying. He teases more than he fights, and his words are like his weapons. He often burns rival pack mates like Parker. He has a soft spot for his brother and Andrew, and enjoys being cuddled. He believes some humans are bad, but would rather be a stray then a pet. Apperance: Gunther has dark blue “mask” markings. He has blue on his ears, most of his face, most of his chest, his back, some of his arms and legs, his tuft and half of his tail. The blue leaks on certain parts of his body. He looks like he’s wearing a mask. He has cream on some of his face, his muzzle, part of his chest, his arms, his legs and half of his tail. He has icy blue eyes and a black nose. He has erect ears that point straight up, and “sideburns” that droop. He has rough coat and long tail. He has a medium tuft of hair. His body is structured like a Golden Retriever and he looks more like a Siberian Husky. He is a 15 year old Goberian. He weighs 80 pounds (36.3 kilograms) and is 24 inches tall. (61 cm) Crush: Gunther has a major crush on Hope. He would love to be her boyfriend. She is completely oblivious to his crush, which hurts him a little. He’s really good at hiding it though, so no one knows. Relationships Max: Gunther is neutral over the chief of the SDC. Most of the time, he thinks the Alpha is a lying hypocrite. He thinks that he makes the Betas and Omegas follow certain rules that the Alphas don’t have to. He’s very suspicious about Max’s power system, but doesn’t bring it up. He hates how Max makes fun of his bother and Gunther fights Max often. Gunther will win some, Max will win some. However, he can’t completely despise him. He does admire his strategies against the CP and TCAB. He doesn’t wish death upon him, but often wonders if Scott would make a better chief than him. Nick: Gunther finds Nick a waste of time due to his extreme stupidity. He thinks the Alpha shouldn't be ranked so high up in the SDC power system, and should be ranked a Beta. He sees Nick as mostly useless to the SDC, unless if a certain task involves his strength. He hates how cruel he is to Andrew, and has mauled him several times because of it. He thinks he should be replaced by a stronger Alpha, but doesn’t want to dethrone him. Jayson: Gunther finds Jayson a little annoying, but most of the time he doesn’t mind him. He thinks the Beta is slightly intimidated by Bentley, and it annoys him how easily he follows his orders. He also finds it mildly annoying that he teases Andrew. He does feel bad for the pup, because he’s bossed around a lot. He appreciates that Jayson will stand up for Andrew at times, and that he never gets physical with him. The two aren’t friends, but Gunther will have small talk with him just to see what he brings up. Bentley: Gunther hates Bentley with extreme passion. He has fought him several times for bullying Andrew. Gunther often makes fun of him behind his back, and the two will gladly argue. They will even get physical with each other. He has given the Alpha several scars, things that he will always rember giving him. He wouldn’t mind if this mongrel fell into the ocean. As an adult, he begins to tolerate him more, but doesn’t immediately befriend him. He becomes skeptical of him because he thinks Bentley seems desperate for forgiveness. Eventually, they become friends, but not close ones. Alex: Gunther finds Alex annoying, but not as much as Bentley. He finds it amusing that the Omega makes fun of pups twice his size, yet he cowers in fear if they make him flinch. He likes times with him, and often scare him off. He usually succeeds in doing so. When Alex picks on Andrew, he burns Alex. He pities him sometimes, because of his intelligence. Every so often, Alex will have a really clever idea, and Gunther becomes jealous of him. Rafe: Gunther is best friends with Rafe. The two Betas are constantly hanging out toghether, wether they‘re watching ''Riverdale ''or wrestling. He appreciates that he is constantly watching out for his brother, and has developed as close relationship with him. Sometimes when Gunther’s had a bad day, Rafe lets Gunther cuddle with him. He tries to get him ranked to an Alpha, but it usually fails due to Max’s power system. Andrew: Gunther has a very close relationship with his brother. The two are constantly hanging out and watching over each other. They like to snuggle with each other when they sleep. They have the most interesting convestations. He stands up for the Omega when he’s being bullied, and he will fight the bullies if they continue. Gunther is really happy to be reunited with his brother after nine years. He tries to get him to stand up for himself, but he usually struggles with it. Gunther never gives up though. Parker: Gunther has high respect for Parker. He is in awe that the Omega was once a military dog, and loves his stories about them. He tries to help him with his PSTD, even if it doesn’t go well sometimes. The two dogs are the best of friends, and are checking in to see if Andrew is ok. Gunthet is rougher with Parker than he is with Rafe or Andrew. The two of them try to get Scott elected as chief toghether, because Gunther thinks Parker’s half brother would be more fair with the power system. Uma: Gunther likes the Beta. He likes how clever she is, and how she finds loopholes to certain situations. He finds some of her roasts pretty funny. He doesn’t mind her presence, and he lets her come and hang with his gang, Deep down, he really cares about her. He hopes she has a better life in the SDC. He will stand up for her when she’s being bullied, but sometimes he leaves her alone because she’s clearly capable of handling the bullies. Karma: Gunther is good friends with the Alpha female, despite her snarkyness. The two of them have quite an unusual friendship that involves a lot of insults and wrestling. They tend to argue about the littlest things, and Gunther makes some jokes around her that aren’t the most appropriate. Despite the arguing, he appreciates that she cares about his brother. He doesn’t mind her soft side, and he wishes to see it more. He spies on her and Andrew just to see how he is. Underneath the toughness, he actually cares about her. You’d just have to go through a lot of layers of toughness to get to it. Quinn: Gunther sees Quinn as a close friend. Most of the time he doesn’t mind that the Omega is clingy, and he lets her hangout with him. He thinks she’d be a good mate for Parker, but he becomes persuaded that she’d also make a good mate for Scott. He is usually left undesicive, and doesn’t know who’d make the best mate. He usually stands up for her. However, there are those time when she gets really clingy and it makes him uncomfortable. He kindly lets her know to leave him alone at times. He can’t completely trust her due to her lying problem, and he belives some of her lies. Other than those character traits, he likes being around her. Rami: Gunther doesn’t even bother being friends with Rami. He leaves the Beta alone, and thinks he’s an anti-social weirdo. He leaves him to deal with his own problems, and doesn’t care that he’s kind of messed up. He doesn’t hate the mixed-breed, but he thinks he’s kind of annoying. He does think his strength and ways of hunting have helped the pack greatly, but often wonders if the SDC would function perfectly fine without him. Tyrannosaurus Rex: Gunther in no way can stand this wolf hybrid. He throws out a lot of aggression at him, and severally mauls him. It has gottten to the point where he’s tried to kill him a few times! He’s thrown T-Rex into the ocean, threw him by the road, and threw him by a fire. He’s stopped trying to kill him now, but that doesn’t mean he still hates him. He calls him names such as “Dino Dog”, “Rexie”, “Big-head-little-arms”, and “Chicken” quite often. What surprises the SDC is that Gunther is actually stronger than T-Rex. He wins almost all of their brawls. When Andrew’s being bullied by him, he doesn’t even bother arguing with him and proceeds to maul him. He wouldn’t mind if he got captured by Animal Control. Ryan: Gunther doesn’t mind Ryan that much, but can consider him an annoyance at times. He generally sides with him when it comes to Max’s corrupt power system. Both of them think Scott should be an Alpha, since he’d be more fair with power. He likes that he tries to help Parker with his PTSD, and sometimes the Betas will do it toghether. He appreciates that he stands up for his brother. However, he doesn’t really like that he doesn’t take Rafe all that seriously, and that he generally wants to start arguments with him. This leaves Gunther defending his friend, and Ryan leaving to burn off some steam. Overall, Gunther considers Ryan a friend, but not a close one. Katrina: Gunther feels bad for the young Omega. He hates that her family doesn’t respect her anymore, just because she wasn’t prim and proper like her sister. He usually lets the two sisters “fight” because he doesn’t want to get involved in their conflicts. He tries to get her to start defending herself so the SDC could see her more than just a distraction. He treats her like a sister, and is one of the only dogs in the SDC to do so. Velociraptor: Gunther never liked Velociraptor. He didn’t like how brutal the young Alpha was, and was already trained to kill and hate by her father. He’s caught her mailing his friends and brother several times, and gave her a taste of her own medicine. He’s left the young pup with several scars and bruises, things he will always remember giving her. He’s also picked her up and carried her in his mouth!! He secretly suspected that she would be a traitor all along, and had a huge party once she was dishonorably shamed by the Alphas of the SDC. He is on alert just if she comes back for forgiveness, and will kill her if she does so. Pisces: Gunther could care less about Pisces. He never really hangs around the Beta because he doesn’t know him that well, and the two have never really interacted with each other. On the rare occasion that they do, Gunther catches Pisces picking on Andrew, and he kindly warns him to stop. He doesn’t know that Pisces does stand up for Andrew occasionally though. He is slightly skeptical of his whereabouts when he’s gone, but he realizes that he wouldn‘t go hangout with rival packs. Gunther’s neutral over him. Scott: Gunther likes being around the vice-chief of the SDC. He loves running off in the distance with the Alpha, since both mutts are very energetic. He thinks he‘d make a better chief than Max because he’s give the Betas and Omegas more respect, and he wouldn’t create rules only Betas and Omegas would have to follow. They have their fun together, wether it’s watching ''Riverdale ''or wrestling toghether. He never gets on his dark side, and tries to help him with his temper. If he potentially becomes leader, he thinks he’d be able to rule the SDC with him. He has high hopes for Scott, and thinks he’d make a great Alpha. Chester: Gunther really doesn’t like Chester. He thinks that the Beta‘s trying to fit in with the Alphas, and cringes when he tries to be cool. He thinks he should just hangout with his fellow Beta friends, since they’re all at the same rank. He thinks he’s also very obnoxious and rude, and has sacred him off a few times. He hates how the Beta will take his violence out in lower ranks, and usually beats him up because of it. He sees Chester as another annoying member of the SDC who’s not worth anytime spending with. Brandon: Gunther is kind of skeptical of Brandon. Even though he’s a Beta, he doesn’t really trust him. He wonders if he hangs out with rival packs or the PAW Patrol due to his sumbissiveness. He doesn’t like that he’s hanging around Bentley all the time, but is often surprised that he actually stands up for his brother. Even though he’s close friends with Rafe, he can tell Brandon might be a little deceiving. He finds it amusing that he’s intimidated by Alphas, but will gladly pick on Betas and Omegas. He finds it quite cowardly that he never really fights, and sometimes he makes fun of him for it. Overall, Gunther’s neutral about him. Hope: Gunther has a major crush on Hope. He really likes that the Omega is kind to everyone, and he’s currently friends with her. He’ll stand up for her if bullying gets really bad, but let’s her use her roasting tactics if it’s one or two dogs. He feels slightly hurt that he‘s so oblivious to his crush, and belives he may never get her. He’s really good at hiding his crush for her though, so that might be why. He generally hangs out with her. Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:Retriever mutts Category:Golden Retriver Category:Golden Retrivers Category:Golden Retriever Category:Husky Category:Siberian Husky Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Teenage pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male Protagonist Category:Strays Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Brother Category:Older Brother Category:Brothers Category:Long lost brother Category:Older Sibling Category:Siblings Category:Nice Pups Category:Aggressive Characters Article Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti hero-more-or-less